1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a driving practice display device of surrounding vehicles, and more particularly to a driving practice display device of surrounding vehicle adapted to grasp driving practices of surrounding vehicles while a driver is driving a vehicle, thereby enabling to display the driving practices of each surrounding vehicle on the driver""s own display device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As the number of vehicles surges recently, safety and traffic accidents are also increased while vehicles are running. Among the safety and traffic accidents occurring while the vehicles are running, incorrect driving habits occupy the lion""s share thereof.
As one of the preventive measures thereto, a driving practice grasping system has been developed in which a driving practice is grasped and a driver is warned so as to acquire a correct driving practice when the driver drives recklessly.
A known driving practice grasping system includes xe2x80x9ca reckless driving prevention methodxe2x80x9d filed by the present applicant in 1996 and disclosed in 1998 via Korea Patent Gazette 1998-054803 and xe2x80x9ca reckless driving warning methodxe2x80x9d disclosed via Korea Patent Gazette 1998-060123.
The reckless driving prevention method as illustrated in FIG. 3 includes the steps of calculating a driving practice of an expert or a skilled driver for a standard data (step S11), testing the standard data on various kinds of vehicle to calculate a control reference data (steps 12 and 13), storing the control reference data in a central controller and receiving data acquired while a vehicle is running to comparatively analyze same (steps 14 and 15), and warning a reckless driving according to the comparative analysis and recommending to drive normally when the control reference data is within an allowable scope (steps 16, 17 and 18).
The reckless driving warning method as illustrated in FIG. 4 consists of the steps of detecting various running information obtainable while a vehicle is running (step S10), using a neural network circuit theory to generate a parameter for discriminating a driving practice data and using fuzzy control to select a driving practice data for formation of driving practice data of a driver (steps S20 and S30), comparing the driving practice of the driver with a normal driving habit to discriminate whether the driver""s driving practice is reckless (steps S40 and S50) and giving a warning to the driver if the driver""s driving practice is wild (step S60).
However, there is a problem in the driving practice grasping systems thus described according to the prior arts in that a driving practice of a vehicle owner is just grasped and, in case of reckless driving, a warning is given to the vehicle owner to enable to acquire a correct driving practice such that safety and traffic accidents occurring due to bad driving habits of each surrounding vehicle cannot be prevented. In other words, accidents caused by a reckless driver of a surrounding vehicle cannot be prevented even if a driver performs a defensive driving.
The present invention is disclosed to solve the aforementioned problems and it is an object of the present invention to provide a driving practice display device of surrounding vehicles adapted to grasp driving practices of each surrounding vehicle and display same on a driver""s own display device while the driver is running his or her vehicle such that the driver can recognize the driving practice of the surrounding vehicles, thereby providing a safe driving to the driver.
In accordance with the object of the present invention, there is provided a driving practice display device of surrounding vehicles, the device comprising:
a Global Positioning System (GPS) unit for grasping positions of his or her own vehicle and surrounding vehicles;
a driving practice grasping unit for grasping his or her own driving practice;
a data transceiving unit for transmitting to each surrounding vehicle his or her driving practice data grasped by the driving practice grasping unit and for receiving driving practice data transmitted from the surrounding vehicles; and
a control unit for displaying on a display unit positions of his or her vehicle and surrounding vehicles grasped by the GPS unit and for displaying on the display unit the driving habits of each surrounding vehicle based on the driving practice data of the surrounding vehicle received from the data transceiving unit.
The driving practice display device of surrounding vehicles further comprises a manipulating switch which is turned on and turned off in response to manipulation of a driver, wherein the control unit serves to perform a function of displaying driving habits of each surrounding vehicle when the manipulating switch is turned on, and when the manipulating switch is turned off the control unit does not perform the function of displaying the driving habits of each surrounding vehicle.
Furthermore, the control unit displays on the display unit each surrounding vehicle in different color in displaying each driving practice of the surrounding vehicles.